Lonely, But Not Alone
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: Danny's discovered that he was adopted and has a twin sister. Now he has to find her and deal with a kid from Child Services who refuses to talk to him. Will Danny find his family and make friends with Ryan?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Danny, there's something we need to tell you," Maddie's usually calm voice sounded slightly strained.

"What is it?" Danny asked, completely oblivious to whatever it was his parents were going to tell him.

"Well, it's two things actually," Jack explained.

"Okay..." Danny said, beginning to pack his backpack for school. He had gotten a week off from school after the Disasteroid, but tomorrow he had to face the music.

Unable to say what she had planned to say first, she went on ahead to the second one. "Um... we're going to be foster care for a girl your age starting tonight."

"Cool," Danny interrupted, thinking that was all.

"Uh... and um... well... you're... adopted," Maddie said, fumbling over her words.

"Haha, yeah, right," Danny said sarcastically.

"We're serious, Danny," Jack said.

"Yeah, next you'll be telling me I have a twin sister who lives in California," Danny laughed.

"Flordia, actually," Maddie informed him, causing Danny to freeze. His parents liked to joke around, but their jokes lasted about ten seconds before they started cracking up; it had been thirty.

"Y-you're serious, aren't you?" he asked. Jack and Maddie Fenton nodded solemnly. Danny stood there, frozen, until the foster care girl arrived three hours later at eight p.m.

"Hi," he answered the door. A man in a black suit and a girl with a scar over her right eye and a cast on her left wrist.

"May I speak to the property owner?" the suit asked forcefully. "This is Ryan."

"Mom, Dad!" Danny called towards the basement. His parents came running up to greet the girl. While they talked to the man in the suit, Danny took the girl into the living room.

"Hey, Ry," Danny said. "I'm Danny." He held up a fist, expecting that Ryan would punch it back. Instead, she jumped back fearfully. Danny instantly realized what a jerk he had just come off as. Child Services didn't take Ryan away from her family for fun.

"Ryan, you're going to be staying in Danny's room until we can get the spare bedroom ready," Maddie approached them kindly. Ryan nodded and followed Danny up to his room, neither of them hearing the conversation the adults were still having.

"She hasn't talked since she was seven, when we first found out about her," the suit explained, "and before then, we don't know. We tried to get her out of there faster, but the parents were pretty good at playing innocent. It wasn't until we caught her parents in the act that we could get her out."

"Oh, that's horrible," Maddie commented. Why on Earth would anyone want to hurt their children?

"We'll take good care of her," Jack assured the man in the suit.

* * *

That night, Ryan refused to speak to Danny. "So are you excited to go to Casper High? It's pretty cool there. Most of the teachers are okay. Heh, and if anyone tries to bother you,you can just come to me and I'll make them wish they had never been born." Danny waited one long pause in-between each sentence, expecting a reply. Eventually, Ryan got down onto the air mattress and turned off the light. It was only eight-thirty, and Danny was pretty sure she wasn't sleepy. In fact, with his hearing intensified by his ghost powers, he could tell by her heart-beat that she was anything but sleepy. "Well, I'm gonna go patroling," he told Ryan, alerting her that he knew she was awake.

* * *

"And the girl, Ryan, hates me; she won't even talk to me," Danny complained to Sam and Tucker through the Fenton Phones.

"Well, you did say you looked like you were gonna punch her," Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't really think the scar and the broken wrist were early Christmas presents from Santa Claus," Sam said. "She's there to feel safe, and you ruined her trust in ten seconds flat."

"That's gotta be a new record," Tucker joked.

"I'm trying to be nice and- okay I admit it, flash the hero card a bit- every time she shuts down," Danny said.

"Maybe she's not intrested in a hero, Danny, but a friend," Sam said.

"Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Oh, shut up!" Danny and Sam objected in unison. Now that they were dating, Tucker teased them mercifully and much more often. Danny's ghost sense went off suddenly.

"Oh, come on!" he complained. He had gone the entire way without any ghosts, and now, he was right next to his _bedroom window_, and it chose to go off. He turned invisible and flew into his bedroom, hoping that the ghost hadn't hurt Ryan. Instead, he found Cujo in his eight-foot-tall form, getting pet by Ryan. He was about to pull Cujo into the Fenton Thermos, but stopped when he heard what he heard.

"Hey, boy," Ryan whispered so softly, that even with his advanced hearing, Danny could barely hear. "Good boy," she said.

Danny chose to turn visible at that moment. "You know the good thing about dogs: they listen to you and don't say mean things back, and if you find the dog that's right for you, it'll never hurt you, and will always be there for you*," Danny said. "I won't say mean things back or hurt you.*"

Ryan turned back to Cujo, who soon turned back to puppy form, surprising Ryan slightly. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her face and continued petting Cujo.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so first off, yes, I know I've started another fic. The sentences with the stars by them are semi-quotes from Smallville- which I don't own- that I tweaked to fit Ryan's situation. The first three people to reply get to make up charachters who have possibility of being Danny's real sister (no, Ryan isn't gonna wind up being Danny's sister... or is she?). So... please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A young fifteen-year-old girl ducked into a bathroom quickly. She looked at a picture nervously. In it was a boy her age with black hair and blue eyes. She folded up the picture and slipped it into her pocket. She took a deep breath and transformed. If she was going to convince her brother that she was who she was, then she'd need to look the part.

When she emerged, she was no longer in her usual clothes with her usual black hair and blue eyes; instead, she was wearing black tights, white boots, a white skirt, a black tank top, and white gloves. Her name: Astra. She flew out of the area and to Casper High. She had someone to talk to.

* * *

Astra landed in one of the hallways, just outside of what she had recently discovered was her brother's fifth period class. She had done her research before planning to leave home in search of her brother; no way was she going in blind.

Meanwhile, Danny's ghost sense went off in the middle of class. Everyone heard his gasp and turned to stare at him. "Great," he muttered under his breath. "First day back and I've already got a roommate who hates me and everyone's staring at me." He looked around in an attempt to find the ghost. He had a horrible feeling, so he stood up and transformed. Seconds later, a girl about his age with white hair and green eyes walked into the classroom using the door. _Since when do ghosts use doors?_ Danny asked himself.

"May I please speak with you?" the girl asked. Danny was more than a little shocked at her civility. How could she even be a ghost? Was she a ghost? "Please forgive me; I am Astra."

Yup, definitely a ghost. When Danny failed to move, Astra rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, and intangibly flew them through the wall.

"W-who are you?" Danny asked.

"I do believe I said I was Astra," Astra said. "And you are Danny Fenton, my brother."

Danny was surprised at the idea that he might have found his sister, but part of him was unsure. "Prove it."

The girl pulled a pendant out of her pocket. On the locket was the Danny Phantom symbol.

"This doesn't prove anything," he insisted. Astra began humming a lullaby she had heard in the Ghost Zone from Clockwork. He was constantly humming that tune, as if it would bring back something he lost. It wasn't long after that Astra realized that she and her brother were Clockwork's children. Danny froze at the sound of the lullaby. "H-how do you know that song?"

Astra smirked. She had won.

"I've always had that song stuck in my head," Danny said, a slight tint of sorrow in his voice. "I've even sung it to my mom and dad and sister, and they had no idea how I heard it."

"Our father always sang that song," Astra explained. She decided against telling him who their father was; that would just be too much information overload.

"I... I... come with me," Danny ordered, finally believing her. They both flew off towards Fenton Works as fast as they could. Well, as fast as Danny could. He had gotten his powers a little later than Astra. "Shh..." Danny urged Astra. If is parents caught a whiff of any ghost other than him, they'd both be dead. Permanently. Astra sat on the couch and Danny sat on a chair. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he asked, figuring she was only half-ghost like him. Either that or that _was_ her in her human form.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "So... I did my homework and I know almost everything about you... what do you want to know about me?"

"Uh... how did you get your powers?" Danny asked.

"We were born with our powers, Danny. It just took a great electrical charge to activate them. I got zapped by a television that fell in the pool when I was five." Noting the look on his face, she continued, "Don't ask."

"So, the portal... the ectoplasm..."

"Was a coincidence. It was really the electrical charge."

"One of our parents was a ghost?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Dang it!" Astra said under her breath. She hadn't intended to give that away. She sighed and continued. "Yes, our father."

"Who? Who? Who?" Danny demanded like a child. "I sure hope it isn't Skulker."

Astra couldn't resist the laugh that escaped her mouth.

"Hey, there we go; a smile," Danny said. "Now, could you please tell me who?"

"I'm not sure you can handle it," Astra admitted.

"I can, I can," Danny insisted.

"Okay..." Astra agreed. If Danny thought he could handle it, he probably could. She took a deep breath. "Clockwork."

Danny's jaw dropped. No wonder Clockwork had been so insistent in helping him.

There were a few awkward moments of silence before, "GHOST!!!" Astra took a strong hit to the shoulder, forcing her off the couch.

"DAD!" Danny snapped. "This is Astra... my sister."

"Oh..." Jack said, now feeling like a total dunce.

"Yes, your sister that needs some help," Astra grunted from the floor. Danny helped her up onto the couch and got her some bandages for her shoulder.

* * *

"So... you're a part of Danny's real family, huh?" Maddie asked nervously. Astra nodded and leaned her head weakly on Danny's shoulder.

"Sorry about the gun," Jack apologized.

"It's okay," Astra said. "You didn't know."

"Um... is there any chance of us getting to see our father anythime soon?" Danny asked.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so now I really need to go work on my History homework, so that's it for now. BluFox15 and 3 person to reply, please PM me the name of your charachter and your descripton. I already got the charachter from IlikePopcornMoreThanYou, and the only requirements are that she has to have black hair and blue eyes. The offer stands until this Friday (8/28/2009). If I don't get it from you by then, I will make up the girls on my own. Please review!  
-Max_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Astra and Danny floated through the Ghost Zone towards Clockwork's castle. Astra remained quiet until Danny asked, "What about our mom?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but she's probably half ghost, because we both have too much power for half ghosts to have," Astra noted, making this up as she went. She wanted her brother to be happy; end of story. In truth, she had no idea. Clockwork's a pretty powerful ghost, so their power might have been from there.

They landed, almost immediately hearing Clockwork's ominous voice. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"You have some serious explaining to do," Danny said.

"Okay, okay," Clockwork said, "I suppose I _do_ owe you two an explanation." Clockwork sighed, reliving a painful memory. "Before anything, you need to know that your mother and I were very much in love."

"_Were_?" Astra asked. She had been searching, looking for answers for _years_. She needed to know.

"When I found out she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. The observants on the other hand, weren't. Astra I've seen you snooping around here so much; you can explain to your brother who they are," Clockwork said knowingly. "They wouldn't let us keep you two. Then they wiped Sara's memory along with her powers.

"So she is half ghost," Astra muttered to herself.

Clockwork chuckled. "Whether you two know it or not, you both have a small amount of control over time." Clockwork turned to a giant clock and watched a video on it.

_"Come on, Danny, if we're late to class again Lancer's gonna kill us!" Sam said as Danny sucked Desiree into the Fenton Thermos._

_"We've got thirty seconds!" Tucker exclaimed. "There's no way we could possibly make it!"_

_"Okay, come on," Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them to school. When they landed in the hall no one was there. He transformed and walked into the classroom with Sam and Tucker expecting another detention._

_"Mr. Fenton, I'm surprised," Mr. Lancer said. "Not only are you and your friends not late, but half an hour early."_

_Danny looked at the clock in confusion. 8:30._

"Now how about something more recent," Clockwork said.

_Astra and Danny floated through the Ghost Zone towards Clockwork's castle. Astra remained quiet until Danny asked, "What about our mom?"_

_"Well, I'm not quite sure, but she's probably half ghost, because we both have too much power for half ghosts to have," Astra noted._

"You were right on, even though you were making it up," Clockwork congratulated. "Your mother's so beautiful. She had white hair and green eyes in her ghost form, and black hair and blue eyes in her human form. You two look so much like her."

This was the first time Danny had seen Clockwork near tears. Astra gently took Danny's wrist and urged him to get out. She knew her father needed to be alone.

* * *

"The observants watch over time," Astra explained. Danny had heard of the observants, but he had almost no idea of who they are. "They only see one possible outcome, whereas our father sees every possible outcome. That's why they wanted Clockwork to destroy you. And they can't do anything for themselves pretty much."

"Oh," Danny said, now understanding everything. "Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Astra assured him before flying off to the human world.

* * *

"Tucker, get me a list of all the girls that go to this school who have ever set foot in Flordia," Danny ordered.

"86," Tucker replied after a while.

"Why are you so obessessed with finding out your sister's human form?" Sam asked.

"Cause she's my sister, Sam. I'm supposed to look out for her," Danny said. Turning to Tucker, he said another order. "Black hair only."

"39."

"Adopted."

"4."

"You just said for black hair it was 39! How did the number increase?!" Danny asked in shock.

"Not forty, just four," Tucker explained.

"Who?" Sam asked, now genuinely interested.

"Um... Ryan Cohen, Sasha Hawk, Candy Johnson and a new girl today, Lita Clark," Tucker answered.

"Can you give me a short bio for each?" Danny asked.

"Ryan: black hair, blue eyes, adopted, but adoptive parents proved abusive and she was placed in foster care in Amity Park, no siblings. Sasha: black hair, blue eyes, moved from Flordia to Amity Park to better her martial arts career, one sibling. Candy: black hair, blue eyes, foster parents are professional ghost hunters, no siblings. Lita: black hair, blue eyes, father got a job at Aixon (SP?) Labs, three siblings." Tucker rattled off.

"Wow," Danny said. "This is going to be easy."

"I think I have Sasha in my Chinese class," Sam offered.

"Okay, we're gonna have to befriend all of them," Tucker explained.

"I don't think Ryan will let me within twenty miles of her," Danny sighed.

"Well, you'll have to try," Sam said.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Candy was created by IlikePopcornmorethanyou. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I make no promises. I'm gonna try to center a chapter around each girl, and I'm gonna play with the poll option so you can vote for who you think will be Danny's sister. Peace out!  
-Max


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Ryan sat alone on top of the school before it started. When her parents abused her, she quickly discovered they didn't know how to get up onto the roof. Now, heights were her safe haven.

"Uh... hey...Ryan. What's up?" she heard Danny ask. So much for safe haven. Ryan sighed and looked away. "We kinda got off on the wrong foot."

Ryan let out a small laugh. 'Kinda' was an understatement.

"I heard you haven't spoken since you were seven," Danny said.

Ryan took a leap of faith. "Three actually."

Danny was surprised by Ryan's talking, but didn't let it show. "What happened then?"

No response.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Danny said, figuring it was when her 'parents' started abusing her. _Two words. Ya got to two words, and then you blew it. Smooth. _Danny thought.

"It's no problem," Ryan said, surprising Danny again. "You know, people talk about me, and they think that just because I don't speak, I can't hear them."

"Haha," Danny laughed. "You'd be surprised at how much people will talk about you when they don't know you're listening. People would make fun of Danny Fenton when they were with Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, but you're lucky. You can just dissapear any time anything's bothering you," Ryan said. "We humans have to stick around for the torture."

"Well... what if I taught you to fight?" Danny offered.

"Really?" Ryan asked. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Everyone should know how to defend themselves."

"Oh, thank you, Danny! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryan said excitedly.

As if on cue, Jazz came up onto the roof._ This roof is getting a little too crowded._ Ryan thought.

"Hey, guys, it's about time for school, you should probably come on inside," she said.

Ryan reassumed her silence.

"Jazz, you should probably just back off," Danny said.

"Please," Jazz said sarcastically, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I could get her to open up way more than you could."

"But-" Danny argued.

"I'm the one with a little sibling, remember?" Jazz said. She turned to Ryan. "Okay, kiddo, you ready for your second day of school?"

Ryan's eyes widened as she felt overwhelmed and took a few steps back.

"Jazz, just leave her alone," Danny said, coaxing Ryan to the stairs.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Short blip on Ryan! Next comes Sasha! I'll try to put up the next chapter tonight, but I make no promises. Oh, and I forgot to mention, the mother, Sara, was created by 3 person to reply. Thanks to all my wonderful readers! Please reply._

_Random quote of the day: Like I said before, I never repeat myself._

_-Max_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sasha walked into her third period Chinese class and took her usual seat. Everyone knew it. And if they decided to sit in her seat, they had to answer to her: the fourteenth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, tenth degree black belt in Ju Jitsu, and brown belt in Karate.

"Hi," the girl next to her said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. This girl never spoke to her. Why would she talk now unless she wanted something?

"I'm Sam," she continued.

"Sasha," Sasha replied. Why not play along? She cast a spare glance at the door. Two boys were staring in through the window. "Um... are those guys your friends?"

Sam looked over to the door. "Sadly, yes."

It was clear to Sasha that one of the boys wanted Sam to do something for them involving herself. "What do they want with me?" she asked.

"Uh... promise not to freak out?" Sam asked. Sasha nodded, a bored look on her face. "My boyfriend, Danny Phantom, is actually adopted and has a sister who is also half-ghost, and we're trying to find out who her human form is."

"Okay... what does that have to do with me?" Sasha asked.

"Well, we've lowered the possibilities down to four people, and you're one of them," Sam explained. "Is it you?"

"Well, for starters- and I'm not saying I am- if I were her, and I haven't told you yet, it'd be for a good reason," Sasha said. "I'd start by finding my as well as the other girl's enemies, plus the eneimies of your boyfriend's sister, and see if there are any connections."

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Xiong asked.

"No, ma'am," the two girls said in unison.

"In Chinese?" Mrs. Xiong demanded.

The girls sighed and continued, "不，夫人."

* * *

_A/N: Hey, peoplez. Sorry, I tried to post yesterday, but I got hit with a migraine, and those of you who have had migraines know why I couldn't update. And, yes, I actually did take the time to look up the Chinese translation for that. I am 99% sure I'll be able to post Candy's blip tonight, but as always, I don't make promises._

_Random quote of the day: It's not paint, it's Catbat!_

_-Max_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't... oh you know the rest!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Dude, if that's your sister, can I date her?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker," Danny explained, "when I find my sister, you aren't getting within twenty miles of her."

They were both staring at Candy. "Um, hey, guys," she said. "Any particular reason you're staring at me?" She looked like she was just running along a beach: white short sleeved jacket, dark wash jean shorts, and her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid.

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologized for the two, while Tucker remained speechless.

"Hey, you're that Danny Phantom guy with the ghost hunting parents, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny said shyly.

"Can you give me a hand turning this stupid device off?" Candy asked, presenting a small device.

"Ghost within the area. Ghost within the area. Ghost within the area," it said repeatedly.

"We could just destroy it," Danny offered.

"Nah," Candy dissagreed. "My parents'd kill me."

Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Hello, whelp," Skulker said from behind him. Danny whipped around.

"Hm... let me see... attack, banter, weird comment about my "pelt," I kick your butt; can we just skip to the me kicking your butt part?" Danny said.

"Actually, whelp, I'm here to celebrate me birthday," Skulker said.

Candy looked at the device in her hand. "Here, Skulker," Candy said, handing him the device, "I got this just for you."

"Really?" Skulker asked. "No one has gotten me a birthday present in hundreds of years." He left the school via the roof.

"I think you just revealed a new side of Skulker," Danny said. The bell rang and he continued, "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure," Candy replied, walking to her next class.

* * *

_Heyyyyy! Yeah, I planned on posting this a few days ago, but I got a migraine just before I started. Those of you who have had migraines know why I didn't post. Please review. Oh, and the chance of me posting the next chapter tonight is 99%._

_Random DP flub: In Bitter Reunions, when Danny is in the box thing, there is a close-up of his eyes, which are green in the shot, though he is both in human form and in an anti-ghost box._

_-Max_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own DP!!! But I sure wish I did... Post Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Remind me why we're taking home ec again?" Danny asked.

"Because it's an easy A and you can't afford another failing grade," Tucker offered.

"Good point," Danny said. A girl about half an inch taller than Danny approached them. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Teacher told me to," the girl said. Tucker and Danny were happy to be the only group with just two people in it. It made discussing ghostly issues much easier. There were eight kitchens and 23- now 24- people in the class. "Lita," the girl introduced herself. Her curly hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Is it just me or is this too easy?" Danny asked.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, knowing that the complications were coming in, "Three... two... one."

Danny's ghost sense went off. Then, Vlad appeared. "What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked.

Before Vlad could respond, Lita kicked him in the shin.

"Why you insolent child!" Vlad cursed. "You-"

Lita flipped the Froot Loop over her shoulder before he could finish.

"And there's your catch," Tucker whispered, "she's freakishly strong and unapproachable."

"Is it just me, or did a- presumably- full human just beat up Vlad?" Danny asked. "Single-handedly." He pulled himself out of shock and by that time, it was too late and Plasmius was gone.

Tucker and Danny took three very _large_ steps away from Lita. She brushed past them and began working on the assignment. She was completely sure of herself, not looking at the recipe more than once.

"So..." Danny said hesitantly. "Are you sure you're doing the assignment right?"

Lita glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure," she hissed. They- and by 'they' I mean Lita- finished the assignment in silence. When the teacher came by, she was surprised that this dish actually looked edible.

She tried a taste of it and said, "A," before walking to the next group.

"So you can kick butt and cook?" Tucker asked in surprise.

This comment took Lita by surprise. "You're not scared of me?" she asked.

"Should I be?" Tucker asked, seeing this as a way to get Lita to be their friend. "How 'bout you sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure," she agreed a bit hastily.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, how many of you really expected _Tucker_ of all people to get through to even_ one_ of the girls? 3 person to reply, thanks for replying to almost all of the chapters. Oh, and if you don't get the links between my user name, Lita, and Lita's behavior, Google: Makoto/ Lita. Hm... do I really have anything else to say... nope! Please review!_

_Random DP fluke: In Identity Crisis, Sam asks herself how she could get through to the mind of a thirteen-year-old boy, while Danny is at least fourteen throughout the entire series, plus, if you're thirteen, you're probably in middle school: seventh or eighth grade, unless you are acedemically ahead. Even before Danny got his powers, Danny only had average grades, not enough to skip a grade._

_-Max_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't... oh you know the rest!

* * *

_Hm... notes I should probably mention to avoid confusion of any sort. Well, about my story, anyways. Don't ask me to explain the meaning of life. Sam has Chinese 2nd period while Danny and Tucker have free period. Danny and Tucker have Home EC during 3rd period. This takes place that same day during fourth period, just before lunch. Oh, and Danny gets a new power in this chapter! Yay! Plus brother/ sister bonding and Astra takes a serious beating._

* * *

Chapter 8

_

* * *

_

Danny sat in History, bored out of his mind. His ghost sense went off and the windows blew in. The students nearest the windows had seen the blast coming and had been able to run out of the way or duck under their desks in time. Danny let out a sigh of relief and transformed. Then, he noticed that it wasn't just a blast that had come through the window. Lying on the ground, unconscious, was Astra. He let out a surprised gasp. Whatever ghost that was outside could wait- his sister came first.

He got down on his knees, ignoring the pain that came from the shattered glass strewn across the floor, and inspected his sister in her immediate position. Multiple scratches and bruises- some from the glass, some from the fight- and one large burn mark surrounding a deep wound. He hesitantly turned her from her side to her back to see that a small trickle of blood was escaping from her mouth. More burns and wounds covered her front and other side.

If he didn't do something, she would die- soon. He grabbed her upper arms and focused his energy into one simple idea. No way could he use this power fully, or even half as well or to an extent as the original person to do this, but he had to try. "TIME OUT!" he yelled, still holding her arms. The ghostly aura around Astra grew stronger as her bleeding stopped completely. But he wouldn't be able to keep her like this for long. He could already feel his grip on the power loosening greatly.

"Sam, go get some bandages and alchohol from the nurse!" he ordered. Sam left and returned a couple of minutes later. "Pour the alcohol on her wounds and bandage them," he ordered. If he let go of her, her life would presume and she would die. "Hurry!" he ordered yet again. "Before she dies!"

The rest of the class stared on in awe. Who was this ghost that Danny Phantom was putting all of his energy into? Why was she so important? How could a ghost die?

Sam poured the alcohol on the wounds and wrapped them tightly, which mainly meant one wrap around her stomach and back, plus tons of bandages over the other, slightly smaller wounds, excluding the largest one, on her left shoulder, which Sam had to fold up some wrap and hold it down with surgical tape. Danny held on a few moments longer, allowing the surface blood that had already been spilt to be absorbed. He finally released Astra and fell backwards, his own chest heaving similarly to Astra's, though his was from exhaustion, rather than injury. He realized he had transformed back to his human form.

He pulled himself off the glass covered ground and put two fingers to the side of Astra's neck when he saw her chest was no longer moving up and down.

Nothing.

"Oh no," he murmured to himself. He put one hand on top of the other and pressed hard on Astra's chest repeatedly. After five times, he lowered himself further and breathed for her. He repeated the process exactly twenty-seven times before Astra let out a gasp in her unconscious state. He made a mental note to thank Jazz for making take a CPR class. No one was brave enough to speak, not even Danny.

He looked at the wound on her left shoulder to see that the blood had already soaked through and was beginning to cover her neck and the small amount of skin left on the front of said shoulder. He pulled the makeshift bandage away from her skin and applied fresh gauze and tape. Danny gently pressed on her shoulder. He pulled back and watched her momentarily, afraid to move her.

A familiar white ring started at her middle and split into two. One went up and the other went down. Once the rings got about half a foot apart, a look of severe pain crossed Astra's face and the rings retreated back to her middle. The two rings went back and forth, and it took Danny several moments to realize that Astra was screaming in pain. He sighed. He knew Astra's dilemma. Being in her ghost form took energy, but being in human form increased the pain ten fold. Finally, she settled in her ghost form.

He checked her temperature by putting his hand to her forehead; it was way higher than it should have been- ghost or human form. He transformed and used his powers to breath an ice-breath on her, hoping to bring her fever down. He scooped her up in his arms and flew to his house.

He landed in his house in the bathroom and set Astra down on the cold, tile floor. He got a washcloth and ran cold water over it. He felt so many emotions at the moment: sorry that she got so beat up, guilty for not being able to help her sooner, and furious that she did something that could get her so injured. Was this how Jazz felt when she was bandaging him? He began to wash the dried blood off Astra.

"Hm?" Astra woke weakly.

"It's okay," Danny hugged her gently. "You're safe."

"Thanks, Phantom," she said, passing out again. Danny sighed as he changed the bandages on all of her wounds. This was the first time anyone had called him Phantom as an endearing term.

He picked her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and blew another ice-breath on her. He had to get his parents' attention somehow, but he had to stay with Astra. He pushed the lamp on his desk onto the floor, the sound of shattering glass filling the house. Moments later, Jack and Maddie Fenton were in his bedroom to investigate the source of the crash. "Do we have anything to lower her fever?" Danny asked.

Maddie was on the case immediately. She returned with a syringe with a green liquid in it. She injected it into Astra and her temperature quickly went down, though her breathing was still awkward and with no particular pattern. At least she was lying still. That had to be a good sign. As his parents left, Danny sat down. He watched Astra and became fully alert when a look of pain appeared on her face.

She began murming in her sleep. Soon she was yelling and thrashing in the bed. He picked up the other syringe that his mother had left- a sedetive- and jabbed it into her arm. Her muscles relaxed and she stopped screaming. Danny knew exactly what she would do. He pressed a small button his parents instaled under his desk and allowed himself to fall asleep in his desk chair. He was going to have to apologize to everyone for not being at lunch tomorrow.

* * *

Astra woke up in an unfamiliar space. She was looking up at a drawing of space. She blinked rapidly to snap herslef out of her odd combination of pain and inability to use her muscles. She turned her head to see her brother sleeping in a chair. She lifted her hand to her throbbing head, but froze. No white wrist glove and six watches leading up to her elbow. She checked the other hand. No white elbow glove. She forced herself to transform. She threw off the covers and stood up. She walked to the open door and hit her head, which caused her to fall backwards. "What the..." she spoke to herself. There was nothing where she had hit her head, though the space in the door had turned green momentarily when she hit it.

Danny, who had awoken to the sound of Astra crashing to the ground, helped her up. "Ghost shield," he notified her. "I knew that if you were anything like me, you wouldn't want to stay around for long."

Astra laughed before saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sorry," Danny said. Laughing probably hurt. "Let's get some fresh gauze on those cuts." He shut off the ghost shield and walked with Astra to the bathroom. He applied fresh gauze, Astra wincing every few seconds. "You wanna get something to eat? You didn't have lunch."

Astra nodded and bit her lip to prevent herself from transforming back to human. "Sure."

They walked down to the kitchen and were quickly greeted by Jack and Maddie Fenton. "Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Fenton," Astra assured her.

"Good to hear," Jack said.

Danny shook his head. He knew Astra wasn't okay; she just couldn't swallow her pride and accept help. "How 'bout you lie down on the couch while I get you something to eat?" Danny offered.

Astra smiled gently. He saw right through her. He led her to the couch and asked, "What happened?"

"I-I was fighting a ghost... I thought I could take him by myself, but he was stronger than I thought. He stabbed me, and next thing I remember was waking up here," Astra admitted.

"Don't worry," Danny assured her, "you're safe here."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this story is currently my main priority right now, so there's gonna be more chapters soon. Please review!_

_-Max_


	9. Chapter 9

If you've bothered to read this far, you know what I'm gonna say: I don't own DP, post PP.

* * *

_Awwww... I feel loved! So many reviews *Goes to cry happy tears*_

* * *

Danny went to go get a turkey sandwich for his sister with lettuce and tomato. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to being the big brother. He sighed and cut the sandwich into two triangles. When he walked back into the room, Astra was gone. Danny shook his head, knowing he shouldn't have taken down the ghost shield.

* * *

Astra's POV

I sighed and flew through the Ghost Portal. Danny was gonna kill me for leaving... bad choice of words there, seeing as we're both 75% ghost. I landed on a rock and lay down. I fell asleep in seconds.

When I woke up, I discovered I had been moved- again. Man, I wish people would stop doing that! Then again, this bed was ten times more comfortable than that rock. I looked around the purple room that had random splashes of light blue all over. "You're awake," I heard from the infamous Clockwork.

"Dad?" I asked weakly. This was the first time I noticed how much that ghost fight really took out of me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"W-why did you let all that stuff happen to me?" Clockwork knew that I didn't mean the ghost fight.

"Well, think of it this way," he offered. "If you hadn't been pushed into the pool, you would still be human, with no knowlege of me or your brother."

"I guess you're right," I sighed. "Can I go back to the human world now?"

Clockwork chuckled and made a portal by waving his hand in the air beside him.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, hugging him before I walked through the portal.

* * *

Danny's POV

Lairs. All ghosts had them- even me. Maybe that's where Astra went. Though some part of me knew it wouldn't be her room, like it was for me. I flew out of the house through the ghost portal.

Almost instantly I ran into Johnny 13. "Hey, kid," he said cooly. Obviously he and Kitty weren't fighting currently.

"Oh, uh, hi," I said. "Hey, have you seen a ghost girl, white hair, green eyes, black leggings, white boots, white skirt, black tank top, whit elbow glove on one hand, on the other there's a wrist glove and a ton of watches?"

"Yeah, she was out cold on that rock over there. Talks in her sleep. Almost every ghost in the Zone was listaning to her, that is until Clockwork took her," he said.

"Thanks, Johnny," I said, flying off into the direction of Clockwork's tower.

I landed and immediately found myself greeted by Clockwork. "Hello," he said calmly.

"Where's Astra?" I demanded.

Clockwork chuckled at my over-protective-ness. "She's in her own lair."

"Where?" I asked. Clockwork proceeded to hum the lulaby that had been stuck in my head since I met Astra and dissapeared. "Thanks a lot, Dad," I muttered to myself.

I decided to fly around the Ghost Zone, asking about Astra. Some I had to 'ask' more forcibly than others. I traveled throughout pretty much the entire Ghost Zone, Skulker's Lair, the Split Zone, Walker's Prison, Klemper's Realm, Pariah's Keep, Ghost Writer's Manor, Technus' Home, Dora's Kingdom, Storage Room, Realm of The Far Frozen (Frostbite's City), Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters (they weren't happy about that), Pandora's Lair, and through many of the natural Ghost Portals. Nada. I chose another random door and found myself looking at a familiar room.

"So this is how they get into my room," I muttered to myself. I slammed the door shut and chose another. It was closest to mine, so had a good feeling about it. I opened it to see a calm, serene place. There was a waterfall splashing into a lake. There were a few trees around, large enough so that someone could sit on one of the branches. I tried to fly, but instantly found I couldn't. What was this place? Some sort of ghost-free area?

"I set it up so that no ghost powers could work here," I heard Astra say. I looked up to one of the trees. Astra was sitting on a branch, reading a book. "That way, I don't have to worry. That way... I feel safe. Here, I'm always safe."

"Are we still in the Ghost Zone?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I had enough power to create a hidden lair in the real world. Humans can't see it."

I struggled to climb the incredibly tall tree Astra was in, but it didn't have any branches or foot or hand holds until you got at least thirty feet up. I settled for climbing a tree about ten feet away and climbing from that tree to Astra's tree, but that didn't work either and I fell about sixteen feet. How did she... I saw that Astra had returned to her book and was ignoring me completely. I sat at the base of the tree and waited.

* * *

_A/N: Heeeeyyyy! Okay so, I have a proposition for you. When this hits twenty reviews, I'll reveal Astra's identity to you guys. Twenty-five and I reveal it to Danny. Come on! Four for you guys, nine for Danny! You can do it!_


	10. Chapter 10

If you've bothered to read this far, you know what I'm gonna say: I don't own DP, post PP.

* * *

_*Blushes bright red* Sorry! My internet was down! Ironically, I accidentally gave myself the twentieth review. LOL. I'm surprised y'all couldn't figure it out sooner. There were at least two clues in chapter 9. Oh well, here's one more._

_America's Funniest Videos in two months:_

_Announcer dude guy: never make fun of your sister's broken wrist; odds are, she has another wrist that isn't broken._

_Astra in her human form: *Grabs Danny's arm and twists it forward*_

_Danny: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_

* * *

_And just in case that didn't clue you in: It's Ryan! Two more reviews till Danny finds out! Now on to the story._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

_

* * *

_

Danny sat at the base of the tree, bored out of your mind. "So..." Danny called up to Astra, "...I hear you talk in your sleep."

Astra sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm also allergic to chocolate; who cares?"

"Hey, I'm allergic to chocolate, too." Danny nearly slapped himself across the face. They were twins. The odds of them being allergic to the same thing was very high.

"No duh," Astra said to herself. She formed a portal with her powers- surprising Danny- and left for Casper High.

When Danny finally arrived, he was late by half an hour. He ignored the giggles from the fangirls as he walked in late. "Sorry I'm late; I... overslept," Danny said, used to just giving half-baked excuses. Though theoretically, that was the truth. He had fallen asleep at the tree for a few moments until Astra "dropped" her book on his head. His ghost sense went off.

"Oh come on!" he complained. Vlad Plasmius appeared. "Seriously?" Danny asked. "I- well, Lita, actually, but still- fought you yesterday and you're back!?"

Ryan slapped her forehead. She silently dissapeared and transformed. She emerged next to Danny as Astra. "Hey, Phantom," she said kindly.

Now it was Danny's turn to slap his forehead. Astra shouldn't have been ghost fighting while she was still injured, though Danny noticed that her wounds had mainly dissapeared, except for the one on her shoulder, which had faded mainly to a scar. He sighed. He didn't have time for an argument. They both assumed a fighting stance. After several minutes of fighting, Astra got sick of it and withdrew a tazer.

"Do I even want to know how you got that?" Danny asked.

Astra laughed. "No," she continued. She regained her composure and shot out at Vlad. They both went down to the ground when Vlad grabbed her leg.

_Crap!_ She thought to herself.

"And you aren't zapping him because..." Danny asked.

"Because, Daniel, unlike you, your sister knows that as long as I am holding on to her, if she hits me with the tazer, the electric pulse will hit her as well, and she will go back to her human form," Vlad said cockily.

It was a grudge match to see: would Vlad let go first, or would Astra drop the tazer?

_Meh, what've I got to lose?_ A voice in Astra's head asked.

_Um... a lot!!_ Another voice yelled.

Astra shrugged and zapped Plasmius with the tazer, causing them both to fall unconscious. Plasmius transformed back to human, and though Astra was fighing it, two white rings formed around her and when the rings stopped, Danny found himself looking at...

* * *

_A/N: Ooo, cliffie! Sure, you all probably know what's gonna happen, but oh well._

_Oh, my weird Theater teacher gave me an assignment, and I have to write a story in chatroom speak, so I was like, "Can it be fanfiction?" And then I had to go into this long explanation of what fanfiction is and what I would be doing and he finally said okay, so I'm gonna be making a one-shot chatroom story based off of this fic. Also, he decided that half of my grade on it depends on the feedback I get so please review it!!! I'll put a notice on this fic when it's up! Once again, your reviews are my grade! Do you want me to fail? Thank you, that is all._

_Oh, please review this, too. Next chapter goes up when I get to twenty-five reviews, and if you read my author's note in chapter 9, you'll probably be able to figure out why._

_-Max_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own DP!

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I got my theater assignment up! It's called Theater Class DP Style. Once again, your reviews to it are my grade!_

_Also, the tazer thing is true. If it's a stong enough tazer and you zap someone while they're holding on to you, you get zapped also. Oh, and for the record, Danielle is six and innocent in this fic. Why? Because I wanted to get a sweet point across._

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Ryan. Danny stared at the girl who was once Astra in shock. How could she be so helpless, so weak, and also be this kick-butt, you're-going-down girl. Then again, he used to lead a double life as well, so he already knew. Ryan, not taking a direct hit from the voltage, woke up and shook her head. "Nothing like a couple thousand volts to wake you up," she noted.

"You okay, sis?" Danny asked.

"Over-protective," she taunted. Danny still seemed conserned, so she added, "I'm fine." Still, after that she muttered, "Over-protective," under her breath.

* * *

By lunch- which Danny realized he hadn't had in two days- the entire school knew Ryan was Danny's twin sister. Ryan was unconsciously humming the lulaby while she went through the lunch line. Sam had managed to convince the school board to try ultra-recyclo-vegetarian week again. She picked up a turfwich and walked to the table where she saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, Candy, Lita, and Sasha sitting.

"I'm not gonna grow a third arm if I eat this, am I?" Ryan asked Sam.

"Not unless your duplication whatever messes up," Sam said bitterly. Why was everyone so against change?!

Ryan shrugged and took a bite without hesitating, even slightly. When she finished chewing, everyone was staring at her, waiting for her feedback on the food. "This is really good," Ryan said in surprise.

"Really?" Candy asked doubtingly.

"Yeah," Ryan said, taking another bite.

"Finally, someone appreciates my individuality," Sam said. The others shrugged and took a small bite- well, all except for Tucker, a strict carnivore.

"Come on, Tucker, try it," Lita urged, finding the vegtables good herself.

"You can't make a person do something they don't wanna do!" Tucker objected.

"Um... want a bet?" Ryan asked.

Tucker's face paled. She was part ghost and could overshadow him if she wanted. "No thanks," he said quickly.

Danny laughed at his sister's cruel joke.

"Hey, Ryan," Dash said, coming up to the table. "You wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Pass," Ryan said, returning to her shy, awkward self. She could only be loud and silly when she was with her friends or was being Astra.

"Are you sure?" Dash asked.

"She said she'd pass, Dash," Danny said, standing up for his sister.

"Whatever," Dash said, walking away.

* * *

Ryan walked up to the town's orphanage where she was starting to voulnteer that day. She had decided to take the night shift that night, just because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep from the hecticness of that day. She walked in and was greeted by the head of the orphanage, Ms. Richards.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"Hello," Ryan replied. "Um... so I heared this place was founded in 1922," she said.

"Well, originally, this place wasn't exactly kind to its students, but when I took over, I made some serious changes," Ms. Richards said.

Ryan nodded, but her head shot up when she heard a young girl screaming.

"Danielle, she's had another nightmare," Ms. Richards said. Ryan and Ms. Richards ran up the stairs.

When they got to her room, Danielle was crying and saying something about monsters.

"I think I can take this," Ryan whispered, and Ms. Richards left. "Hey," she whispered sweetly.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked, whimpering as she did so.

"I'm Ryan," Ryan said. "Do you wanna hear a bedtime story?" Danielle nodded. Ryan sat down on the bed next to her and began:

"Did you know that every girl is a princess?" Danielle shook her head.

"It is our birthright," Ryan assured her. "That's the rule that Sara Crewe lived by. In 1914, Sara Crewe lived in India. Her father, Captian Crewe, was sent to fight in the war, and Sara was sent to live at Miss Minchin's boarding school. Now, Miss Minchin was very mean, and very strict. She thought Sara was spoiled and didn't like her very much, but she was impressed by Captian Crewe's wealth. He gave Sara a doll named Emily. He said, that whenever she hugged Emily, she was really getting a hug from him.

"Far from being spoiled, Sara was a bright, imaginative, and empathetic child who loved books and storytelling. In short order she befriended even the most outcast of her fellow pupils, including the scullery maid, Becky. Miss Minchin didn't approve of such friendships, but she was willing to tolerate them for fear that Sara would complain to her father.

"Now, on her eighth birthday, Sara discovered that her father had been killed in war."

"NO!" Danielle objected.

"Sara was forced to become a servant. She was overworked and half-starved. Though she tried to keep her spirits up, it got harder day by day.

"Eventually, Miss Minchin found Sara in the attic, talking to her friends from the boarding school, though servants and the school girls were not allowed to speak to each other. Being locked in her room with Becky, the other servant, a girl her age, she falls asleep from sheer exhaustion.

"When she woke up, she discovered that her room had been wonderfully decorated with ribbon and cloth, and there was plenty of food for her and Becky to eat. Unbeknownst to her, the kind Indian servant of Charles Randolph from across the street had brought them to her overnight while she was sleeping. Now, Charles Randolph's son had died in the war, too. When his son was thought to be found in a hospital nearby, Mr. Randolph was dismayed to discover that it wasn't him. Now, his servant, having been mentioned before, convinced Mr. Randolph to take the man in."

Danielle gasped. "The solider is Sara's father!" she said excitedly.

Ryan smiled and continued, "Sara and Becky got caught by Miss Minchin with the fine food and clothes, and she called the police. Sara couldn't stay a moment longer. She and Becky laid a board across their window and Mr. Randolph's window, and she escaped to his house. As she rushed down the stairs, the police arrived, and she hid in the parlor where the kind solider was. The power was out, so she couldn't see that man's face. She told him his ame, and when the power came back on, she saw that it was in fact her father."

Danielle giggled excitedly.

Ryan smiled at her. "Now our story isn't finished yet. Captian Crewe didn't remember anything, not even Sara. Just as poor Sara was getting pulled into the police car, Captian Crewe came running out and rescued the little princess.

"Then, mere days later, Captian Crewe took his daughter and Becky back to India, and they all lived happily ever after," Ryan finished the story and began humming the familiar lulaby. Eventually, she softly sang the words:

"_As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the fire  
As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun the earth  
With your heart kindle my heart_

_Take my hand  
Take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart  
And my heart cannot be  
Kindled without you  
With your heart kindle my heart_."

She cast a glance at Danielle, who was now fast asleep. she smiled and left the room.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Awwwwwww... Was that sweet or what? The story is **A Little Princess**, a book from around 1904, but I did the movie version from 1995 or somewhere along that time. Trust me, the movie had a much happier ending than the book. The song lyrics are also from_ _**A Little Princess**, and I decided that it was perfect for the infamous lulaby. Just in case you want to know, it's called **Kindle My Heart**. You can google it. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own DP!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Ryan managed to drag herself back to Fenton Works at three in the morning. It occurred to her that she hadn't had dinner the previous night, and she was terribly hungry. She went to the kitchen and observed her options. She quickly realized the only things that weren't tainted with... something were the eggs and tortillas and the spices. "Migas it is," she muttered to herself. Knowing Danny would probably be up soon for a ghost fight, she made enough for two.

As if on cue, Danny came down, unable to get back to sleep after the ghost fight, just as Ryan was finishing. She had learned to take care of herself by the time she was six. "Hey, Phantom," Ryan said.

Danny already knew Ryan's code: Phantom was friendly, Bro was playfully annoying/ sibling rivalry, and Danny was actually used as an insult most times. In fact, the only time Ryan (well, Astra, but still) called him Danny was when she was introducing herself and noting to him that she knew who he was.

"Hey, Ry," Danny said. "What's that?"

"Migas: tortillas chopped up with scrambled eggs and a hint of cumin," Ryan replied, giving him a plate. They ate in complete, awkward silence.

"So..." Danny said, "where were you last night? Everyone was really worried."

"Sorry," Ryan said. She probably should have told someone where she was. "I got a job at an orphanage. Some poor little girl had a nighmare."

Danny winced slightly. He knew how bad nightmares could get. "She okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed.

* * *

Later that day in P.E., Danny and Ryan were ready to give the mile their all. A slightly evil smile spread across Ryan's face. "So, Bro, how long do you think it'll take before you pass out?"

"Pass out!?" Danny asked, slightly offended. Then he took note of her tone and what she called him. A contest was in order. "I could run circles around you." He stretched his arm across his body.

"Loser has double chores for a week?" Ryan offered, practically reading his mind. She brought her leg back and grabbed her sneaker with her hands.

"You're on," Danny said, putting out his hand.

"Deal," Ryan took his hand firmly.

"Try keeping it under twenty minutes. Aaaaannd... go!" Miss Teslaff yelled, signaling all the kids to begin running. Danny and Ryan took off in a full fledged run, already much further away from the others.

"Give up yet?" Ryan asked, pulling ahead of Danny slightly.

"No way, you?" Now Danny was a bit ahead of Ryan.

"Absolutely not," she replied. They continued scissoring each other until they got to the finish line, where Ryan finished first.

"3:21 and 3:22," Miss Teslaff reported.

"Three minutes, twenty-one seconds," Ryan said back to herself, "not a bad time."

Both Danny and Ryan fell onto the grass. Running that far that fast in ghost mode was a lot different from doing the same in human mode.

"Hey, guys," they heard.

Ryan and Danny looked up to see Sasha. "Hey, Sasha," Ryan panted.

"Glad you found your sister, Danny," Sasha said.

"You told people to be looking for me?!" Ryan asked angrily.

"N-no, I-I don't even know how she knew," Danny stammered.

"Danny..." Ryan seethed. Ryan transformed into her ghost form and Danny did the same, already flying away. She chased after him, and Danny had to push his limits to be even two feet in front of her.

_Why'd she have to get her powers before me?_ Danny asked himself. They found themselves circling the school, and since they were siblings, the argument part of the flying was quickly over, and they were both laughing. They landed back at the track in the gym, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. The bell rang and they quickly transformed to go meet their friends.

"Oh no," Danny groaned when he saw someone. "The Guys in White."

"Danny and Astra Phantom, you are under arrest under code I324E," Agent K said.

"Do you have a warrant?" Sam demanded.

"Yes, this time, we do have a warrant," Agent O objected.

Danny and Ryan took the slips of paper.

"They're invalid," Ryan said. "My name isn't Astra Phantom, and his Danny Phantom; those aren't our official names."

Agent K took the papers, got out a pen, and wrote the "correct" names on them. They now read Daniel Fenton and Ryan Cohen.

"Wrong!" Danny sang. Offically, their real parents had given them names.

"Our real parents gave us names," Ryan taunted. "As long as you don't know, we're untouchable."

"Now leave before the school sues you for trespassing," Danny ordered.

* * *

_A/N: Ooo... The Guys in White got served... on a platter... with silver spoons... and golden forks... and glass cups. Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own DP!

* * *

_Heeeeeyyy! I'm hyper! I'm gonna tell you their real names in this chapter! Oh, and draco-rex, I get it: you want MORE MORE MORE!!! Do you just have that stashed away in Microsoft Word so you can paste it on or something? Eeep! 45 reviews! That's almost half of 100! Sorry it took me so long to post, but I got sick and had to make up a ton of schoolwork, plus the work that was being assigned that day. Ahhh!!! I have four major projects due next week! Ahhh!!!_

Chapter 13

* * *

"Danny and Ryan aren't our real names?" Danny asked once the Guys in White were gone.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "Time for a visit to dear old dad?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh yeah," Danny agreed.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Clockwork was, as always, expecting them. "Hello," he said in his calm voice.

"What are our real names?" Danny asked, for once his voice showing curiosity, rather than demandingness.

Clockwork sighed. His son always got right to the point. "You are Adam; your sister is Aaron." he explained.

"Cool," Ryan said calmly.

Clockwork sighed nervously. His children had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

As Danny and Ryan left the Nasty Burger at about 10:00 p.m. when a flash of light fell out of the sky right in front of them.

"Help," Vlad Plasmius said weakly before passing out and turning into human form. _(A/N: No, it's not ecto-acne, that'd be too cheesy to put it again)_

Ryan went to help him.

"What are you doing; can't we just let him die? He's caused us all sorts of trouble," Danny argued.

"Adam, when you're in the hero business, it's save first, ask questions later," Ryan argued.

"Fine," Danny huffed.

* * *

Later at Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie were busy running tests on Vlad while Danny and Ryan were already brainstorming causes.

"Swine flu?"

"Nah, it couldn't be that; maybe it's something he picked up in space."

"Bacteria don't live in outer space."

"You got anything better?"

"Not really."

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton forbade them from going down to the lab in case whatever it was only affects halfas or ghosts.

"You know anything?" Ryan asked as Jack and Maddie came up the stairs.

"Nope," Maddie said, almost happily. Sick or not, Vlad was still a creep and a froot loop.

"You two try to get some sleep; you still have school tomorrow," Jack ordered kindly.

As Danny and Ryan went to their rooms, Ryan noted, "This has been one heck of a week, huh?"

"That's an understatement," Danny muttered.

* * *

The next morning _(A/N: Please note that it's Friday)_, Danny and Ryan went to school like any other day. It wasn't until 8:55 that things started getting bad.

Ryan coughed in the middle of English, but returned to her work. Then, she coughed again, only this time longer and more violently.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Fine," Ryan said before coughing again.

"Miss Cohen, please go get a drink of water," Mr. Lancer said. Her coughing was interrupting his class.

Ryan blushed nervously and got up from her seat in the back of the class. About two desks down, she began coughing violently, and had to brace herself on one of the desks to keep from falling over. Then, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's so short; I was dying for a cliffie! Who can guess what's wrong with Ryan and Vlad and how long Danny has before he gets sick. Hint: The times I put down in this chapter are very important._


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own DP!

* * *

_Ahh! We're nearing the end of my fic! Wow, this is gonna be the first completed fic that I have! I'm excited!_

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Danny occupied his afternoon reading medical dictionaries with Sam and Tucker. He wasn't allowed to see Ryan because the doctors figured the same thing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had: the virus was limited to halfas only.

Then, Sam had a epiphany. "How many years was it between when Plasmius got his powers and Ryan got her powers?" she asked.

"I don't know, eleven, I guess," Danny said.

"And it was eleven hours between when Vlad passed out and Ryan passed out?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, nervous about what he knew she was going to say next.

"Ryan got her powers nine years before you, so you have..." Sam began.

"Two hours and counting," Danny muttered fearfully. That caused them all to start looking through the dictionaries faster. "I'll be right back," Danny said, flying to where Ryan said she had been working.

All of the children in the orphanage looked at me excitedly when I came in.

"You're Danny Phantom!" a little girl said excitedly.

"I saw you on the news!" a boy said.

"Hi, Danny," a familiar voice said.

"Danielle?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Ms. Richards is in the study," Danielle explained.

"Thanks, cuz," Danny said. He walked towards the direction that Danielle had pointed in. Danny saw the woman he could only guess to be Ms. Richards with her back turned to him, reading a book. "Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hello," Ms. Richards said, turning to him, "you must be one of the volunteers; sorry, but our other volunteer, Ryan, isn't here today... I don't really know what happened."

"Um... I'm her brother, actually; she's very sick," Danny explained. "I was wondering if anything strange happened when she was here."

"Hm... no," Ms. Richards said. "She was so sweet to the children... and this lulaby she sang... so familiar..."

Danny froze, my jaw falling open. "I-is y-your name... Sara by any chance?" he asked hopefully.

"It used to be, but I changed it to Emily a while back," she explained.

Danny couldn't contain his excitment. "Mom!" he yelled, hugging Sara.

"WHAT!?" she yelled back in shock.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but my sister and I are the children of a powerful ghost and a halfa named Sara who had her powers and her memories removed," Danny explained, waiting for her feedback.

"I don't know why I believe you, Adam, but I do," Sara said.

"See, you know my real name, even though I never told you," Danny reasoned.

"Okay, Adam, let's go see what we can do to help your sister," Sara said, following Danny. "Alison, you're in charge," she called over ger shoulder to the oldest person in the orphanage. After a couple of blocks, Sara stopped, panting.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I'm in my forties, have had two kids, and you think I can run fast!?" Sara asked.

"Sorry," Danny said, and momentarily they took off running yet again.

* * *

They finally stopped at the hospital, where Danny went into a coughing fit. His two hours were up.

* * *

_A/N: Another short chapter, another evil cliffie. Only a few chapters left. Ahhh!_


	15. Author's Note It's Good News

Author's note:

Ahh! The story's almost over! Only a couple of chapters left! Keep reviewing! I'm gonna make you all squirm for a little while, so when I get 60 reviews, I'll continue. I have it all typed up, and the first person to guess what happens and what saves them gets to help me decide what to do for my next fic!

-Max


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own DP!

_

* * *

_

_There's gonna be an unexpected hero in this chapter. Mwa ha ha! Plus, I kill someone! Yay! Oh, no one guessed the question, so I'm changing it to: What surprise instrument can Ryan play? *Sniff, sniff* Last chapter! *Breaks down into tears* Well, not counting the epilouge. It's just that this is the first fic I've finished. Thanks for reviewing, everybody! P.S. To Jacob- I'm not sure if I should thank you or slap you._

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Sara caught Danny just before he hit the ground. "HELP!" she called to anybody who was listening.

Two doctors lifted Danny up onto a bed and rolled him into the same quarantine room as Ryan. "And who are you?" a doctor asked.

"I'm his mother," Sara said without hesitation.

"Do you... have powers... like him?" the doctor asked hesitantly.

"I... I'm not sure," she replied.

"Can we take a blood sample?" the doctor asked.

"Uh... sure," Sara replied. If it would help Danny and Ryan, she'd do anything. She left, not sure what to do. She had managed to snag Danny's cell phone and pressed speed dial number 1.

"Hello?" a girlish voice asked. "Danny?"

"Actually, this is Sara... his mother," Sara explained. "Adam- er- Danny's passed out."

"I-I'm Sam, his girlfriend," Sam explained. "Danny said that you were half ghost, too... why haven't you passed out?"

"I'm not sure," Sara sighed. "I-I'm gonna go check on them."

Sara hung up and went about halfway back to the hospital before stopping. She turned around, then back. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, she couldn't decide. She sighed and walked through the automatic doors of the hospital and to the quarantine room. She saw that instead of three people, there were only two. "Um, excuse me, but weren't there three people in there?" Sara asked.

"Not anymore," the nurse replied simply, leading her into the quarantine room, not knowing who she was. "Mr. Masters has passed away."

Sara saw her blood in two syringes: one for study, one for testing. As if on cue, Ryan's heart rate skyrocketed and flatlined.

"Code blue! Code blue!" the nurse called, going to go get a defibulator.

Sara looked in-between her daughter and the syringe, and on impulse took one and jabbed it into Ryan's heart. Her vitals returned to normal... well, as normal for a three quarters ghost as you can anyways.

"Are you crazy!?" a doctor asked. "That could have killed her!"

Sara nearly slapped herself across the foreheard. She already was dying; it's not like the blood could have done any harm.

"Ms. Richards?" Ryan asked tiredly. "Did you just _stab me_?"

Sara laughed slightly.

* * *

Once they had injected Danny with Sara's blood, they contemplated what it could have been that saved them. Danny and Ryan had been told to stay in the hospital overnight for observation.

"Maybe because she was a half ghost that was immune to the disease because she didn't have her powers," Ryan offered.

"Maybe it wasn't a disease at all," Danny said. "It was too systematic."

"Then what do you think it was?" Sara asked.

"Remember when the Guys in White came to our school?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"They may have released... nanobots or something into the air," Danny guessed.

Ryan and Sara shrugged in agreement.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so..." Sara paused, looking for the right word, "green."

Ryan laughed a bit. "Well, we think you're gonna like this next place," she said. Ryan and Danny had been taking Sara on a tour of the Ghost Zone, hoping to bring back her memories.

They landed and Ryan and Danny released her hands.

"Hey, Dad!" Danny called up through the tower. Clockwork floated down and nearly fainted when he saw Sara.

"Clockwork?" Sara asked, memories flooding back to her.

"Sara," he said, approaching her and kissing her on the mouth.

* * *

_A/N: Aww, how cheesy! I'm bad at endings. I think I might make a sequel and/or prequel. What do you all think?_


	17. Epilouge

I don't own DP!

_

* * *

_

Epilouge

* * *

Danny entered the school's theater in order to find his sister. The orchestra played there more often than not, as the orchestra room was the size of a regular classroom, even though there were about fifty kids in said orchestra. He walked down the empty asiles (sp?) and took a seat in a chair, waiting for the song to finish. Danny smiled slightly as he listened. They were actually pretty good. Espically this one girl on a cello in the front. Danny squinted so he could see the girl better. Danny chuckled inwardly as he saw it was Ryan. She stopped playing as it time for the violins to play on their own. After about twenty beats of four/four time, Ryan continued playing. All of the other students on the stage stared at her as she played her solo. She put her soul into that solo. And she was good. Really good. She played three short notes, then a long one as the violins, violas, and bass joined in. Eventually they finished their song and Ryan put down her bow (it's the fancy thing that you play with for those of you that don't know) and turned the page in her music book.

"Hey, Ryan!" Danny called.

Ryan squinted at the nonexistant audience, the lights on the stage making it difficult for her to see. "Oh, right, dentist," Ryan said in realization.

Her teacher signaled her to go, and Ryan packed up her instrument.

As they were walking on the sidewalk towards the dentist, Danny finally spoke. "You know, you're really good."

"Oh, the cello, that's nothing," Ryan said. "It's just for fun."

Both of their ghost senses went off simultaneously. Skulker appeared, a cocky look on his face.

They high-fived and transformed. "You know, we're probably gonna miss our dentist apponitment," Ryan pointed out, causing Danny to laugh.

* * *

_A/N: For some reason, I had the dentist on my mind. So? Sequel? Should I? Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Oh, I discovered that This Story Rox Sox is actually my friend in real life. She texted me, telling me to check out this story, and I'm like, "That is my story." Oh, and Allison, seriously, please don't hurt Jacob. Also, I find it sad that I can spell simultaneously, but up until last year, I spelled "catastrophic," K-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-F-F-I-C-G. Sad, huh?_


End file.
